Not a Love Song
by Bubblelina15
Summary: My version of Secrets and Songbooks. Oneshot with a little bit of Auslly, but mostly friendship. Better and longer summary inside. SPOILER ALERT: Whole episode is rewritten in here, consider yourself warned if you haven't seen it.


**Not a Love Song**

**Summary: This is my version of Secrets & Songbooks. One-shot. Austin/Ally, but mostly friendship. Austin and Ally love each other, but just as friends right? It's the beginning of something new. Ally loses her songbook and Austin and Dez find it. They read it without asking and find out that Ally has a crush…on Austin? Ally and Trish get revenge after finding out that the boys read Ally's songbook. Meanwhile, Austin writes a song. Will he be able to tell Ally how he feels or will this all blow up in his face? **

**Not literally. Basically, this story is the third episode, but not exactly word for word, because I do not have a photographic memory. I'm doing this off the top of my head. Almost everything is the same, but there are some tweaks, and there is an extended and different ending. And, I also forgot Nelson and did not feel like adding him in. Sorry if you love him! There seems to be some Auslly cuteness in here, but I really meant it as a friendship type thing. But, you can read it any way you want. Your decision! Anyways, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, Not a Love Song, or blahblahblah. I think everyone gets the point. You can probably tell what I own and what I don't. However, who else wishes that they owned Ross Lynch? Isn't he adorable?**

After ringing up her next customer, Ally sees a man about to take a pink colored violin off the colored violin display. She rushes over to him. "Oh, sorry sir," Ally explains to him, "Only employees can take instruments off display. We don't want anything to break." Ally reaches out and grabs the pink violin. As she hands it to the customer, the whole display comes tumbling down. "Of course this would happen to me," Ally thinks. But, on the outside she keeps smiling, "Uh, here you go!" When the customer leaves, Dez begins to play the slide trombone. Ally shoots him a look.

"Sorry, I've been waiting all day for something bad to happen so I could do that."

Austin pops out of nowhere, "Something bad happened this morning when you put on that shirt!" He strums a chord on the electric guitar.

Dez just smiles at the insult, "Singer sting! Nice!"

The two boys do their handshake as Trish walks in, "Guess who got a job at the…"

"Clown store?" Dez finishes, playing the drums after taking in her heavily made up face.

"No, I got a job at the make-up kiosk. They pay us in free samples," Trish replies, matter-of-factly, "And, can you seriously be making clown jokes dressed like that?" she adds, giving Dez an once-over.

"Hey!" Dez whines, "Will you guys stop making fun of my shirt?"

"I wasn't talking about your shirt. I was talking about your shoes," Trish answers.

"Oh," Dez replies, walking out from behind the drum set, revealing magenta and yellow-green clown shoes.

"Anyways, I have a big announcement to make," Trish begins, "I…"  
>"Wait!" Austin interrupts. He sits down at the drums and begins to do a drum roll. Impatiently, Trish grabs the two drumsticks from his hands and throws them out into the mall causing two people to trip.<p>

Trish continues as if nothing happened, "I booked you a gig on TV!"

"Really?" Austin asks excitedly. Trish nods and Austin runs over to hug her, "You are the best manager ever!"  
>"On what show?" Ally asks.<p>

"On Miami's hippest music show, _South Beach Sound_!" Trish replies.

"Austin, this is a big deal. Do you know how many people got discovered on that show?" Ally questions, walking over to Austin.

"No. How many?" he answers.

"I don't know," Ally says excitedly, "When I get excited, I ask a lot of questions. Why do I do that?"

Austin opens his mouth to answer. But, Ally interrupts him before he can, "Uh, don't answer."

"Anyhow, I told them you'd have a new song ready by tomorrow," Trish informs them.

"A new song? By tomorrow?" Ally repeats, turning to her best friend.

"That's not enough time," Austin adds.

"Hey," Trish interjects, "If I can get fired from three jobs in one day, I'm pretty sure you can write one song. Lazy." Trish shakes her head and walks away.

"No worries," Ally replies, "I have some ideas written down in my book." She goes behind the counter and bends down to get her book, "Oh no! My book is gone! Worries! Worries!" Papers begin flying everywhere as Ally frantically searches for her book.

Austin peers over the counter, "It's just a book."  
>"It is not just a book!" Ally exclaims hotly, popping out from a different place. Austin looks over at her; a little scared, wondering how she got there so fast. Ally begins to approach Austin, walking him backwards towards the piano, "It is my diary, journal, and songwriting book all rolled into one. I keep my most personal, embarrassing thoughts in there. And, if someone else reads it, I will die!" Right on cue, Dez begins playing a happy tune that was all wrong for the situation. Trish, Austin, and Ally all turn to look at him.<p>

"Oh sorry, I meant…" Dez plays three chords. DUN DUN DUN. The four friends disperse around the store, looking for Ally's book.

"Hey Trish, can you get off the piano bench so I can see if my book is in there?" Ally asks her friend who was currently sitting on the piano bench reading a magazine.

"Yeah. Sure, Ally. One second," Trish answers distractedly. Ally impatiently opens the bench with her friend still on it, and Trish flies off.

"Not here!" Ally complains. She walks over to the tuba and sticks her arm down it.

"I'm pretty sure there's nothing in the tuba," Austin tells Ally, giving her a funny look. But, Ally pulls out a sandwich. The two look at it strangely.

Finally, Ally says, "What disgusting person puts a sandwich in a tuba?"

"Oh, my sandwich!" Dez exclaims, seeing Ally holding it up, "I lost this a month ago." Dez takes the sandwich from Ally. Ally gives him a weird look and leaves to continue the search for her lost book. Dez takes a huge bite off of one side.

"Dude, that's just wrong!" Austin says, coming out from behind the counter, "At least share." Austin takes the sandwich from Dez and takes a bite from the other end.

"Guys," Ally interrupts, "Continue to look for my book here while Trish and I go to the lost and found. If it gets into the wrong hands, I don't know what I'll do. I have a lot of embarrassing secrets in there."

"Oh, like how you have an imaginary friend named Miss Pennyworth that you talk to when you're stressed?" Austin asks while exchanging snickers with Dez.

Ally looks at the two of them openmouthed, "How do you two know about Miss Pennyworth? I only ever told one person that secret…" Ally stops midsentence and turns to look at a Trish who has a clearly guilty look on her face.

"Uh, well it looks like Miss Pennyworth has been blabbing about you all over town," Trish jokes, nervously laughing off her friend's death glare.

"Let's go," Ally says to Trish. The two walk over to the lost and found. They begin rummaging through the bins of lost items.

After a few minutes into their search, Trish exclaims, "Found it!"

"You found my book?" Ally whips around, turning to her friend.

"No. My shirt from when I worked here at the lost and found," Trish replies, holding up a blue shirt with 'LOST AND FOUND' emblazoned on the front and 'TRISH' on the back, "Man. I hated this job. All those poor people looking for lost things that they will never see again!" Trish looks over at Ally and sees her panic-stricken face, "But, I'm sure we'll find your book Ally."

Meanwhile, at Sonic Boom, Austin and Dez are continuing their search for Ally's book as well. Dez is sniffing around the store. When he runs his nose down the piano keys, Austin comes up to him and gives him a funny look, "Uh, what're you doing?" Austin asks.

"I'm using my superhuman sense of smell to find Ally's book."  
>"You have a superhuman sense of smell?" Dez nods. Austin smiles in response, "What food am I thinking of?" Dez comes over and sniffs Austin's head.<p>

"Cherry pie," Dez declares. Austin smiles at his friend. "A la mode," Dez adds.

Amazed at his friend's ability, Austin says simply, "Wow." The two friends head up the stairs to the practice room to continue looking.

Dez begins sniffing, but then walks over to the fridge and pulls out a gingerbread house with Ally's songbook sitting on top, "Found it!"

"Wow. Your nose is amazing," Austin compliments.

"No. I didn't smell the book. I just remembered that I used it as a roof for my gingerbread house."  
>"Why do you have a gingerbread house?" Austin questions.<p>

"Why?" Dez asks, taken aback, "You want my gingerbread man to live on the street?"  
>"No," Austin pulls the gingerbread man out of the now roofless gingerbread house, "I want him to live in my belly." Austin rubs his tummy and takes a bite.<p>

"CARLOS!" Dez exclaims. He takes the cookie from Austin, giving him a look, and carefully lays him back down in his house. Then, he puts the house back in the fridge.

"Well, c'mon, we should go find Ally," Austin says.

"Yeah," Dez replies, "Good thing we found Ally's book and not some stranger."  
>"Yeah," Austin agrees, "There must be some pretty juicy stuff in there or she wouldn't be so worried about someone else reading it." Austin drops the book on the table and the two begin to walk out. But, they stop after they realize what Austin just said. They backtrack back into the room and gaze longingly at the book. "Some pretty juicy stuff," Austin repeats.<p>

"So juicy," Dez agrees.

"So, what do you think?" Austin turns to his friend.

"Well, it's not like Ally ever told us _not _to read her book…" Dez begins. But, then the two boys have flashbacks and remember that Ally has in fact told them not to touch her book.

"How about we don't open the book, but, the book was dropped on the floor and opened itself?" Dez suggests.

"Yes," Austin nods. Dez drops the book on the floor, but it remains closed. "Hmm," Austin thinks aloud, "How about the book got stuck to the ceiling with something sticky…like jelly? And, we could see the pages from down here?"

"Now you're thinking," Dez walks over to his backpack.

After thinking over it again, Austin shakes his head, "No. This is crazy. Are we going to go all the way to the store to get jelly? By the time we get back…"

"What do you need?" Dez interrupts, "I've got strawberry, grape…Oh! I got a bunch of marmalades." Dez pulls out dozens of jars from his backpack.

"I meant…" Austin trails off.

"Ugh. You're right. We should just read it," Dez grabs the book from Austin and opens it.

"No, I meant we shouldn't be reading it at all."  
>"Well, I can't stop now. There's some good stuff in here. It's all about some guy she has a crush on." Curiosity gets the better of Austin, and he begins to read over Dez's shoulder.<p>

Austin smiles as he reads, until he gets to the bottom. Then, his smile fades, "Oh no. It's me! Ally's got a crush on me!"

"Wait, I'm a slow reader," Dez interrupts, continuing to read. He murmurs a bit and then gets to the bottom of the page a minute later, "Woah! Ally's got a crush on you!" The two stare at each other, dumbfounded.

"Let's retrace your steps," Trish says, back at the food court with Ally, chewing on some chips and guacamole, "Then, maybe we can figure out where you left your book."

"Okay," Ally begins to talk through her day, "I got to work early, so I wrote in my book on the bench by the cell phone accessory cart. The, I went to work. And, on my break, I walked past the cell phone accessory cart…"

"Wait," Trish interrupts, "Why do you keep talking about the cell phone accessory cart?"

"What? I'm not. Why? Did the cute guy who works there ask about me?" Ally asks quickly.

"You have a crush on the cell phone accessory cart guy! That's what you wrote in your book, isn't it?"

"What? No," Ally scoffs.

Then, she looks over at him, "Holy unlimited texting! He is so cute! And, he's coming this way. Be cool." Ally leans herself over her chair, trying to look as normal as possible, but failing miserably.

"Excuse me," the boy says, walking past. He throws something away. Trish gives Ally a look telling her to make a move.

Ally gets up, "So, you like throwing trash away?" Ally laughs loudly.

"Uh, I guess," he responds, awkwardly.

"Cool, me too!" Ally yanks Trish's tray off the table and throws the food in the trash.

"Uh…okay…" he walks away. Ally sighs and flops back in her seat.

"You know, I wasn't finished with that," Trish tells Ally.

"What if she's not talking about you?" Dez asks, back at the store.

"Look," Austin says, pointing to the page, "Kind eyes, hair that flops just the right way. That's so me." Austin flips his hair back and bats his eyes. He turns back to the book, "Smells like a nice summer breeze."  
>Dez lifts up Austin's arm and sniffs, "Oh yeah. That's summery and breezy."<br>Austin continues to read, "And, what's cooler than a guy named after a city in Texas?"

"You're right," Dez concludes, "That's you Austin."

Back at the food court Ally is telling Trish all about the cell phone accessory cart guy.

"…and, his name is Dallas," Ally continues, unaware that her friend had stopped paying attention to her rant about the cell phone accessory cart guy.

"Yeah. Yeah. Cool," Trish tries her best to sound interested, "Um, hey, why don't we go back to the store to see if the boys had any luck finding your book?"

Ally's smile disappears when she remembers her lost songbook, "Yeah. Right, I forgot." The two girls get up and head back to the store.

The boys walk back down the stairs towards the main floor. "What am I going to do? I don't want things to be weird between me and…"

"Ally!" Austin gets cut off as Dez runs up to the two girls entering the store.

"And Trish!" Trish glares at Dez, "I'm short, not invisible." Austin hands Ally her book.

"You found my book!" Ally exclaims.

"Yeah, it was…" Austin begins, turning around to point up the stairs towards the practice room. But, Ally grabs his collar and pulls him down towards the counter. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you." Austin looks over at Dez worriedly. Ally walks around the counter to Austin and wraps her fingers around his wrist and begins to pull him up the stairs, "C'mon, let's go work on the new song."

When they reach the practice room, Ally lets go of Austin's wrist, "So, I was thinking we should…" Austin begins to talk and Ally shuts the door. When he hears the door shut, he stops midsentence, "Why'd you shut the door?"

"We always close the door when we write a song. It's more private," Ally answers.

"Uh, well, maybe we should change that. We've got nothing to hide," Austin says nervously. He walks over and opens the door. Then he announces over the balcony, "We're writing a song up here with the door open…wide open." Austin slides in on the piano bench next to Ally.

"Uh, okay," Ally looks at Austin strangely, "I was thinking that we could do something completely different. How about a love song?" She scoots in a little bit closer to Austin.

"How about a like song?" Austin replies, scooting away.

"C'mon, I've already got it all figured out," Ally plays a piano chord and begins to sing, "Love, love, love."

Austin plays a chord and continues the song, "Like, like, like."

Ally shoots him a funny look, "It's a special kind of feeling."

"But, not always so appealing."  
>"What you want is to get close."<br>"But, too close is kind of gross."  
>"You got to go for what you want."<br>"But, keeping things on a friendly level is also a good option if you want things to stay the same," Austin plays the last chord and gets up and walks to the fridge.

"You're acting weird," Ally gets up as well, "I'm really feeling this one. And, I feel that we're close enough now that I can tell you who the song is really about."

At that, Austin clamps his hands over his ears, repeatedly saying, "If I don't hear it, it's not true!" Ally watches him as he rushes out the door, wondering why Austin is acting so weird.

Later that day, walking towards the food court with Trish, Ally tells her best friend about Austin's odd behavior. "Do you think he's nervous about performing?" Trish asks. As they talk, they pass by Dez.

Dez overhears and responds, "Nervous? Austin never gets nervous, especially about performing."  
>"Why is he acting so weird then?" Ally questions.<p>

Dez realizes his mistake and quickly says, "I mean Austin always gets nervous, especially about performing." The two girls turn to look at Dez, realizing that he knows exactly why Austin is acting the way he is.

"Dez," Ally says slowly.

"What? Why are you grueling me? Can't a guy put a new roof on his gingerbread house in peace?" he asks quickly.

"Dez, make this easy for yourself. You know, I can't control Trish. Tell us what you know!" Ally clamps

her hands down on Dez's shoulders.

"I'll never tell. I'll never tell!" Dez exclaims, eying Trish.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Just your family," Trish says. Dez stiffens. "Your gingerbread family," Trish picks up a gingerbread man and bites off an arm.

"BENJAMIN!" Dez screams, "_You monster_!"

"I wonder what Benjamin would look like without a head," Trish says, examining the gingerbread man.

"Fine! " Dez surrenders, in fear of his gingerbread man's life, "Austin read Ally's book and knows she has a crush on him. There! Now you know everything."

"What?" the two girls exclaim. Trish bites off Benjamin's head.

"Hey! I said I told you everything!" Dez yells.

"I know. But, Benjamin's really tasty," Trish smiles. Ally begins to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Trish stops Ally.

"I'm going to confront Austin about reading my book!"

"No. I have a better idea," Trish smiles evilly, "Revenge. And, we'll need your book to do it." Trish takes Ally's book.

"I love it," Ally smiles, "Don't touch my book!" Ally snatches her book back.

Later, Ally is writing in her songwriting book back in the store when Trish runs in, "Austin's coming! Here's the lipstick!" Trish tosses the lipstick to Ally who catches it and begins to apply it. Trish sits down at a bench in the store and begins to read a magazine. When she finishes putting on the lipstick, Ally picks up a mannequin from behind the counter that she and Trish had dressed up to look like Austin. Ally begins to kiss it and repeatedly say Austin's name in between kisses.

"Ally?" a voice squeaks. Ally looks around the mannequin to see Austin gaping at her, "Is that doll supposed to be me?" Austin's voice goes up on the last word and Ally smiles. Yes, revenge _was_ sweet.

She replies, "Why yes, it is. I was just practicing in case you got bit by a rattlesnake…on the lips…it could happen. Oh…" Ally lays the doll back on the ground.

"Good to know," Austin changes the subject, "Want to work on the song…down here? Where everyone can see us?"

"I would. But, not right now. I'm busy," Ally opens her songwriting book and begins to write. Now, it was Trish's cue. She closes the magazine, puts it back down on the bench, and walks over to Ally.

"Ally, what are you writing in your book of secrets?" Trish asks. The two girls glance behind them at Austin who smiles and picks up a magazine and pretends to read it. The two girls exchange smirks and continue their dialogue.

"Oh. Just a list of turn offs," Ally replies to Trish, "Things I don't like in a guy…things that if a guy did I wouldn't have a crush on him at all."

Trish, who is facing Austin's direction during the conversation, is pleased to see that there is a look of curiosity etched in his face, "Oh. Well, do you want to go to the food court and not come back for at least 20 minutes?"

"Sure, I'll just leave my book right here," Ally closes her book and places it down on the counter and the two girls head for the food court. As soon as he can't see them any longer, Austin drops the magazine he is holding and grabs Ally's songbook.

After inwardly debating for a few minutes, he opens the book and begins to read aloud, "Turn offs: Guys with fake tans; Guys who sweat a lot." Austin rushes out of the store to work on his appearance.

A few hours later, Austin comes back, "Hey Ally. How do I look?" He spins around, walks up to the counter, and leans on it, smiling up at Ally.

"Orange," Ally replies while struggling to hold back a laugh.

"I know. It brings out the color of my eyes," Austin pulls off his sunglasses to reveal his still pale eyes.

"I see. You know, I hate fake tans."

"Really? I did not know that," Austin says, stretching and revealing pit stains.

"Almost as much as I hate sweaty guys."

"Really?" Austin leans into Ally more, "Also did not know that."

"Uh, yeah," Ally turns away to help some customers. Dez walks in a few moments later.

He stares at Austin, "You look different."

"I know. I'm orange and I'm sweaty," Austin replies, nodding matter-of-factly.

"No, that's not it," Dez says thoughtfully.

"That's exactly it. Ally hates fake tans and sweaty guys. I'm like this so she won't like me anymore. And, I think its working!"

"You really want to sweat?" Dez pulls out a pepper from his backpack, "This is a volcano pepper. They are _crazy hot_ and only grow in molten lava." Austin eagerly grabs it from his friend. "The key is to take one small bite," Dez advises. But, it was too late. The blonde boy had already taken a large bite and is now running around the store frantically searching for water. Unfortunately, with _perfect_ timing, Trish walks in with a camera crew.

"Austin, the camera crew from _South Beach Sound_ is here to interview you," Trish calls.

Austin runs over to Trish panting, "What? I thought that was tomorrow!"

"They moved it to today. And, you look like a wet pumpkin," she responds, giving him an once-over.

"And we're live," the interviewer says, pulling Austin towards the cameras, "We're here with overnight sensation Austin Moon. Austin, how would you describe your music?"

"Hot! Hot!" Austin gasps.

"Right. I'm sure it is hot," the interviewer smiles, "Are you nervous? You're kind of sweating a little."

Austin was now dripping with sweat. He shook his head at the interviewer.

The interviewer continues, "So, What's the name of your newest song?"

"Water! Water!"

"Water, Water. Gotcha, Gotcha," the interviewer winks at the camera.

Austin turns to his best friend, "Dez! Water! Now!"

"I'm not really thirsty. But, okay," Dez takes a swig out of his water bottle.

_Why does my best friend pick now to act stupid? _Austin thinks, his mouth still burning from the pepper. "Peppers are really hot!" Austin gasps.

The interviewer chuckles "Don't worry. We only have one question left for you. Why did you read Ally's book?'

"I, uh…what?" Austin turns to his friends for an explanation, "Is this a…"

"A fake interview to get revenge on you for reading my book?" Ally finishes for him, "Yeah. That's exactly what it is!" Ally turns to Trish and they hi-five.

"And, I don't have a crush on you," Ally states.

"Oh," Austin sighs in relief, "I thought I was going to have to stay orange forever! Dez! Towel!"

"Okay. But, I'm not really sweaty," Dez begins to rub his underarms with the towel while Trish gives him a disgusted look. Austin rolls his eyes at his friend and turns back to Ally.

"You know, there is one thing that bothers me, "Ally begins. Austin beckons for her to continue. "Why did you freak out so much when you thought I had a crush on you? Am I that horrible?" Ally asks.

"No, no, Ally. You've got it all wrong. You're awesome! I did all that stuff because I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship," Austin explains.

"Oh, I feel the same way," Ally smiles at him. Austin makes a move to hug Ally, but she puts her hand on his chest to stop him, "Let's hug when you're less orange and sweaty."

"So, I didn't really embarrass myself on live television?" Austin asks.

"No, it was all part of the plan. Trish is really good at revenge. She wanted to put the whole thing on the mall jumbo-tron. But, I wouldn't let her."

"Wow," Austin replies, impressed, "She _is_ really good at revenge."  
>Trish smiles, "If there was a revenge store, I'd never get fired."<p>

Ally nods, "Yeah, she's the best. But, you know I'd never do that to you; especially because of my stage fright. I mean, I would just die if everyone found out that I had a crush on the cell phone accessory cart guy…" Austin and Dez exchange looks of realization and Trish rushes over to whisper in Ally's ear. All the color drains from Ally's face and she turns to Trish, "What…the mall jumbo-tron? I thought we weren't doing that!" Ally begins to nervously chew her hair and sinks down below the view of the camera.

Trish rushes to turn it off, then makes an excuse, "Uh bye! Have to go back to the make-up kiosk." She runs out of the store.

"Well, you two need to finish the song for tomorrow and I have to go fix Benjamin and Carlos, and build a roof for my gingerbread house. So, I'll leave you two to it," Dez leaves the store with a wave.

"Ally?" Ally turns to Austin, still chewing her hair, "Are you okay?"

She slowly pulls her hair out of her mouth, "I can't believe Trish did that! I just embarrassed myself in front of everyone in the mall!"

"Not everyone…just the people in the food court," Austin corrects.

"Yeah, but the cell phone accessory cart is in the food court. And, Dallas works there! It's still his shift. He definitely heard me! What if he doesn't like me that way?"

"Ally," Austin interrupts her freak out, he grabs her hand and rubs it soothingly, "Of course he does. He would be crazy not to. You're awesome, Ally. And, if he doesn't see that, it's his loss."

Ally slowly relaxes, "Okay," she takes a deep breath. "So, do you want to work on the song now?"

"Sure, but maybe I should go shower and change first. You know, so I'm less orange and sweaty?"

Ally giggles, "All right. You go do that." Austin gives her a last wave goodbye and heads home to take a shower and change.

An hour later, Austin is back in Sonic Boom, freshly showered, and no longer looking like a wet pumpkin. He and Ally are in the practice room. Austin is sitting slightly behind Ally watching as she plays the piano, her eyes closed and she is feeling the music.

_She's so amazing, _Austin thinks, _How she writes these amazing songs; how these words, emotions, and feelings just run through her. You can tell she's doing what she loves._

A feeling that Austin had never felt before runs through him, _I love her._ Austin blinks rapidly, _What? Where did that come from? _Austin thinks harder. _I do love her. But, not in that crush way; that __**love**__ way. It's different. It's hard to explain. I love her as a friend, but more than a friend. But, not in an 'I want her as my girlfriend' kind of way. This is so unexplainable. This whole day I've been freaking out trying to find a way to make her not have a crush on me and here I am thinking that I love her. Even though it's not in that way, it's a little bit crazy how quickly feelings change. Well, friends can love each other…right?_

"So, Austin, what do you think?" Ally asks, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Austin hadn't been listening, but tries to cover up for it and says, "I love it! But, can we save it for our next gig?"

"Uh, why?" Ally asks, with a confused look on her face.

"Um, I…" An idea struck Austin, "Actually, Ally?"  
>"Yeah?"<p>

"Could I possibly try writing a song? Just this once? I know that _South Beach Sound_ is a big deal. But, I know I can do it this time. You're still my songwriter and this song is amazing, but this is really important to me. I need to do this…by myself."

Ally slowly nods, "Um, sure, I'll go downstairs and help with the customers." Ally leaves the practice room and heads downstairs.

After she leaves, Austin takes a deep breath. _How am I supposed to do this? I don't know how to write a song. I've tried, and I stink. _Another voice came into Austin's head, _**Just do what Ally does. Close your eyes and let the music take over. The words will just come and fall into place.**_

Austin's eyes settle on the piano. He places his fingers on the keys, closes his eyes, and begins playing. And, for once in his life, he could actually think of lyrics. _Good_ lyrics. Austin sings as he plays, in the moment, and happy.

"So this is how Ally must feel when she writes a song," Austin murmurs. He continues to write.

"Austin. AUSTIN. **AUSTIN!**" Austin jolts awake and hits his forehead.

"Ow!" he and another voice choruses. He blinks his eyes and slowly everything comes into focus and he sees Ally grimacing and rubbing her head. "I'm so sorry, Ally! What time is it?"

"Around 10 a.m." Ally drops her hand from her forehead.

"I fell asleep here?" Austin asks.

Ally nods and smirks, "Well, it wouldn't be the first time."

Austin playfully shoves her, "Oh wait! The interview!" Austin jumps to his feet.

"Don't worry," Ally says, "They aren't coming to interview you until three or four."

"Oh, okay," Austin sits back down on the piano bench and Ally sits down next to him.

"So, are you done?" Ally asks.

"With what?"

"The song."

"Oh, right! Yeah, I am."

"Well, can I hear it?"

Austin shakes his head, "No, you'll hear it later. It's a surprise."

"Okay, Austin, whatever you say. You should probably get ready and give copies of the music to the musicians," Ally says, getting up and beginning to head down the stairs.

"All right, will do," Austin stifles a yawn and heads back home to get ready.

"Hello Miami! Tonight on _South Beach Sound_, we have the very talented Austin Moon! Enjoy!" the announcer says. Austin smiles at the camera and the in-studio audience.

"Hey everyone, this is a new original song called 'Not a Love Song'! This one I actually wrote myself and I dedicate it to my friend and songwriter. This one's for you Ally!" Austin's eyes fall on Ally as he speaks. He sees that she is blushing, even from 10 feet away. Their eyes meet and neither one of them look away, until Trish nudges her. Austin begins to sing,

"_You're always on my mind_

_I think about you all the time_

Um…no

_Let's not talk about it_

_Drama, we can live without it_

_Catch a wave with the world_

_There's a clock we'll ignore_

_Find a way around it_

_Hey girl, I can tell it's something_

_Even when you say it's nothing_

_When you're playing with your hair_

_Like you just don't care_

_I can tell, you're bluffing_

Now, please don't take this the wrong way

_I love the things you do _

_Its how you do the things you love_

_But, it's not a love song_

_Not a love song_

_I love the way you get me _

_But, correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song_

_Not a love song_

_I love the things you do_

_Its how you do the things you love_

_The way you sing it with me through it_

_I guess I always knew it_

_I love the way you get me_

_But, correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song_

_Not a love song"_

Austin finishes the song and the crowd erupts into applause. Austin hi-fives the musicians then looks into the audience for Ally. But, he can't find her any longer.

"Oh. My. God," Trish breathes, "That was amazing! Ally, a guy wrote a song for you! Austin Moon wrote a song for you!"

"I know," Ally smiles thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm off to talk to the crew. You know, manager duties and stuff," Trish says, walking off.

Ally laughs, "Okay, you go do that."

"Hey, Ally right?" Ally jumps at the voice and turns around to see Dallas smiling at her.

"Uh, yeah," Ally tries to say in as normal of a voice as possible.

"I'm Dallas."

"I know."  
>"So, do you want to get an ice cream or something?" he asks.<p>

Ally's heart soars. Her crush just asked her out! She is about to say yes when she remembers something…more specifically, someone. Austin.

"I'd love to," Ally answers truthfully, "But, can I take a rain check? I've got something to do."

Dallas nods understandingly, "Some other time, then. See you later, Ally."

"See you," Ally waves and when he's gone she screams a little and does a little happy dance. Then, she goes off to find Austin.

After searching for about half an hour, Ally finally finds Austin in the practice room fooling around on the piano. "Hey," Ally says softly.

"Oh, hi Ally," Austin stops playing and looks up at her.

She slides in next to him on the piano bench, "I loved the song."  
>"You did?" Austin asks.<p>

Ally nods and lays her head on his shoulder, "It was really good. I guess you don't need me anymore. You proved yourself, you can write your own songs now." Ally means for it to come off as a joke, but then she realizes it is true. A tear slides down her cheek and falls onto Austin's shoulder.

"No," Austin turns her to face him, "I need you, Ally. We're partners. We're a perfect match. We'll make it to the top together or not at all."

Ally wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles, "Okay."

After a beat of silence, Ally says, "I know."

"Know what?" Austin asks.

"I know what you mean. In the song," Ally explains, "I feel the same way." The two look at each other.

"I love you, too," Ally says softly.

Austin stiffens a little and Ally feels him. She laughs, "Not in that way. You know, a different way."

"Yeah," Austin relaxed, "I understand." The two friends hugged. It was their first hug, but by no means their last.

**Yay! I'm done! Wow, this was a really long one-shot! I can't believe I basically remembered the whole episode…lol. For this story, I meant I love you in a totally platonic way. It's just the start of them having feelings for each other. I hope you enjoyed it and please read and review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


End file.
